The inventive concepts relate to semiconductor circuits, and more particularly, to variable gain amplifiers and/or methods of operating the same.
A variable gain amplifier is used in various industry fields. For example, a variable gain amplifier having a wide a variable gain range in decibel scale is desired in a wireless communication field such as a long term evolution (LTE). A conventional variable gain amplifier provides only a linear variable gain range of several decibels, and thus to obtain a relatively large linear variable gain range, multiple variable gain amplifiers are desired to be arranged in parallel or in series. As the linear variable gain range increases, however, this method needs more variable gain amplifiers, thereby causing an increase of cost and/or area of a device or a system using a variable gain amplifier.
Thus, variable gain amplifiers having a wider linear variable gain range than a conventional variable gain amplifier and/or methods of operating the same are demanded.